


Late At Night

by im_pie_la



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Harry being a caring boyfriend, Idk what happened here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry made minute grabbing hands, with his adorable smile. Malfoy stuck his tongue out with a scowl but when the other boy looked away, he dipped his head and smiled. </p>
<p>"Potter." He whispered to himself, with a fond roll of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

Harry practically fell into the chair next to Draco, locking an arm over Draco's shoulder where the blond boy was curled up in a library chair, reading a thick book about something or other. 

He lifted his dark eyes and blinked at the dark-haired boy, a slow smile spreading over his face, as he leaned his head back and relaxed into the crook of Harry's arm.

"Hey Potter." He said, tiredly. 

"Malfoy." Harry returned their joke with a wry smile, then replaced it with a worried frown. "It's almost nine at night. You've been here for hours." 

Draco made a whining noise, rolling his limp head to stare at the Chosen One. 

"I've got a test and I just need to finish this." Harry looked down at the books, which had, at the very least, another thousand pages. 

Harry stood up, gently removing his arm from under Draco's head, the latter valiantly trying to read another page of the books, before Harry carefully prised his tired fingers off of it. He placed a scrap of paper from his pocket into the page and left it on the nearest bookshelf, mentally noting where Draco's seat was. 

Then he held his hands out for his boyfriend to get up, but he just groaned, and made grabby hands. Harry sighed, but bent down to the smaller boy and slowly picked him up, his legs locking around Harry's waist and his head resting in the junction between neck and shoulder.

He mumbled something unintelligible into his boyfriends neck and Harry smiled, nuzzling into his hair. 

Awkwardly, he picked up the bag Malfoy used to carry his books and slung it over his shoulder, Malfoy sleepily adjusting it securely on Harry's shoulder. 

"I can only drop you off at Slytherin." Harry reminded the half-asleep wizard, who made a high-pitched noise, in agreement or disappointment, Harry wasn't sure. 

Walking quickly down the hallways, Harry hoped the fish he saved most meals to bribe Mrs Norris into liking him was enough. 

Arriving at the dungeon, Malfoy whispered the password and the wall slid open. Leaning back to fix Harry with big, pleading eyes, Malfoy refused to get down. 

Harry sighed, but walked through the door and into the Slytherin common room, a massive room with a glass roof, showing a view of the lake and the giant squid, and cabinets of heirlooms, books and various magic items.

Harry stood his ground, laying Draco on the sofa nearest the glowing fire, and wouldn't carry him up to his dorm, insisting that the stairs wouldn't allow him down, plus his roommates would be pissed. 

Draco agreed, and held his hands out for a hug. Harry, well aware of the time and that no matter how little time he spent with Draco there was a good chance he would be caught out of bed, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his pale forehead. 

Draco's arms made their way around his neck, and he pulled him down even further for a proper kiss. 

Then, he pushed him away, pulling the throw blanket from the back of the sofa over him, Harry sighing at how lazy he was: Refusing to walk or even slide down the banister to his room with his way comfier bed. 

"See you tomorrow." He buried his face in the blanket like a small child and Harry smiled fondly. 

Leaning down just for one more chaste kiss, aimed on the corner of his lover's mouth, he whispered, "You're gonna do great on your test." Before leaving the room, and making his cautious way to his dormitory. 

Draco fell asleep with a small smile on his calm face, and that's where Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy found him, curled up on the best sofa next to a dead fire. 

 

When they locked eyes across the Great Hall the next day, Harry made minute grabbing hands, with his adorable smile. Malfoy stuck his tongue out with a scowl but when the other boy looked away, he dipped his head and smiled. 

"Potter." He whispered to himself, with a fond roll of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to have a pick-up line in it, but somehow it just turned into fluff. 
> 
> Oops? Hope you enjoy, and be sure to leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
